


Sick

by Nanasrbf



Series: #OctoberDrabble [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: #Day4, #Drabbletober, #Fem!Key, #HospitalVisits, #JinBoon, #OctoberDrabble, #Onkey, F/M, GS!Uke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Kim Gwiboon yang kalut mulai mengutuk Jinki karena sering cedera dan masuk rumah sakit.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~ Entry lagi~  
> #OctoberDrabble #Drabbletober: Day 4 - Hospital Visits   
> SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, SM Entertainment, SHINee World   
> selamat membaca~

 

Dia itu benar-benar..

 

Gwiboon terus merutuki Jinki yang terus memenuhi pikirannya. Beberapa orang menghindari Gwiboon, tidak ingin ditabrak gadis dengan wajah yang sudah kusut dan merengut. Ruangan yang dicarinya masih beberapa meter lagi, tapi dia dapat melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan ruangan; sepertinya tengah menunggu Gwiboon.

 

“Mana Jinki?”

 

“Eits—“ Jonghyun menahan adiknya sejenak. “Jangan merusuh. Dia baru saja sadar, kau jangan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.”

 

“Justru dialah yang membuatku serangan jantung, Jonghyun _Oppa!”_ kesalnya sambil menghentak kaki geram. Jonghyun meringis saat melihat adiknya yang sudah seperti kesetanan.

 

“Ya sudah, masuklah.”

 

Gwiboon masuk ke dalam ruangan, mendapati Jinki yang tengah bersusah payah duduk. Seketika wajah marah Gwiboon berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, dengan cepat dia menghampiri Jinki dan membantunya untuk duduk.

 

“Kau itu ya, tidak bisakah kau jangan ceroboh? Lihat! Kakimu sakit, kan? Aku sudah bilang untuk berhat—“

 

“Wow.. tunggu sebentar nona manisku,” sela Jinki santai. Saat-saat seperti ini dia malah memberikan senyum polos tak berdosa yang membuat Gwiboon geram. Tangannya memukul Jinki kesal.

 

“ _YA!_ Aku baru saja terkilir dan kau mau membuatku cedera lagi?”

 

“Kau itu menyebalkan, Lee Jinki. kau pikir tidak mudah menyetir kesini tanpa ugal-ugalan dan dimarahi _ahjumma_ gila yang menyalakan lampu sen saja tidak benar, hah? Kau itu menyebalkan, mudah sekali membuatku khawatir.”

 

Jinki merengkuh Gwiboon dan membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan tangisan di bahunya. Sedikit perih saat Gwiboon memukul dadanya kencang, wanita ini tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memukul.

 

“Hei, jangan menangis, _ne?_ aku baik-baik saja.”

 

Gwiboon mengulurkan kelingking kearah Jinki, “Janji tidak akan masuk rumah sakit lagi?”

 

Jinki mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan tersenyum jahil, “Tidak Janji.”

 

“ _YAK! LEE JINKI!_ KAU MENYEBALKAN!”

 

― **FIN**

**[#OctoberDrabble/Drabbletober Day 4 – Hospital Visits]**

**[Completed]**

**[status: 4/31]**


End file.
